Trent's Birthday
by SummerEliza
Summary: Today is Trent's birthday and everyone is getting together to celebrate it! Celebrate 9/9/09, Unofficial Trent Day, with me and read this story! Dedicated to Kelsica2.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

Trent got up quietly, trying to avoid waking up the woman sleeping next to him. She shifted in her sleep and he took a moment to admire her. He sighed happily. _"She's so beautiful," he thought. _He showered and got dressed. After grabbing a bagel, he left the house. A bout twenty minutes after he left, a shrill beeping pierced the house. Lindsay shot upright in the bed and whacked at the alarm clock. Her blind thrashing somehow managed to connect with the snooze button and she laid back down and fell asleep.

Two little girls rushed into the room. "Mommy!" the older one yelled. "Wake up!"

"What is it Ana?" Lindsay mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm Amy. And it's Daddy's birthday!" she chirped.

"Birthday!" the littler one yelled. She clapped happily while laughing.

Lindsay looked around wildly. "Did we get up early enough? Did he leave for work yet?"

"Daddy's gone!" the toddler announced.

Lindsay's face fell. "Don't worry Mommy!" Amy reassured her. "We'll just make his surprise party extra-special!" Lindsay cheered up quickly and looked happily at her two daughters, Amy and Trina. Amy was four and resembled Lindsay more than Trent with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Trina was short for Katrina. She was two and looked like Trent. Her hair was black and curled around her face (a trait that they had no idea where it came from, since none of either of their families had anyone with curly hair.)

* * *

Trent turned the sign on the door of his shop from Closed to Open. He pressed a button and the neon sign in his window that read "_Lindsay's Motorcycles"_ clicked on. A woman in her twenties barged through the door. "Aaaaaand, safe!" Trent announced, like an umpire.

"Yes!" the woman said happily, plunking her coffee down on the counter.

"Lela, I think that's the first time you've _ever_ been on-time!"

She pulled out a donut from her bag and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww! I would have just taken you being on-time!" He took a bite of his donut.

* * *

"Mommy, are you sure that it's a good idea for you to bake the cake?" Amy asked. She and Trina were cowering on the opposite side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay chirped. She closed the microwave.

"Well, last time you tried to cook-" Amy started to say.

"Oh, sweetie, that was just a fluke!" Lindsay interrupted her.

"But what about the time before that, when the pie exploded?"

"Don't worry! Daddy installed the fire extinguisher in the kitchen, so we're covered!" Lindsay responded.

"But you already cut yourself!"

Lindsay smiled at her daughter. "That's why I've got such a good nurse! You did a great job applying those band-aids!" She sniffed the air. "Do you smell something burning?" she asked.

Trina wrinkled up her nose. "Chocolate!" she announced.

Lindsay's eyes widened and she pulled open the microwave. Inside, a plastic dish with chocolate in it had melted together with the chocolate. She tried to grab it and burned her hand. "Ow!" she yelled. Amy ran to her and handed her the band-aids that she had been holding. "Thanks sweetie."

"Why don't we use the cake that Auntie Paula got?" Amy suggested.

Lindsay's eyes widened. "I told her not to order that!"

Trina walked over to Lindsay. "Try again next year Mommy," she said.

Lindsay sighed and went to call her sister.

* * *

Gwen was sitting in her kitchen, feeding her son Jack. The baby gurgled and grabbed some of the mashed peas she was feeding him. He put his hands above his head and smeared it in his bright red hair. "Jack! Don't do that," she said disapprovingly. She wiped him off with a paper towel. "Oh, no!" she said suddenly, realizing something. "I forgot the party!" She got up and stuck her head into another room. "Honey!" she called. "We've got to go to Trent's birthday party tonight!" Her husband didn't look up from what he was drawing. "Harold!" she said sharply.

He started. "Oh, Gwen! Did you say something?"

She laughed a little. "I said that we had to go to Trent's birthday party tonight!"

He nodded. "Did you get a babysitter for Jack?"

"Is your sister available?"

"You should call her." He darted a glance at the paper on his desk.

Gwen laughed again. "Go back to drawing!"

"Sorry. I just have to finish this chapter of the comic. The deadline is tomorrow."

* * *

Beth picked up the phone that was ringing on her desk. "Good afternoon, this is Davis Wedding Planning, Beth Davis speaking. How may I help you?" she said, businesslike.

"_It's me, Beth,"_ the voice said.

"Hi, sweetie," she said into the phone. "Did you get the samples from the florist? You know the Cortez family wanted to see some of them."

"_I'm driving there now. Did you get a babysitter for May?"_

"My mom offered to take her."

"_Okay."_

Beth heard a beep. "Hey, Geoff, I've got a call waiting. I'll call you back later."

"_Cool. Bye!"_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, babe, are you ready? We've got to get going if we plan on actually getting there today," Duncan said sarcastically.

Courtney shot him a glare. "I just have to put on my make-up before we go."

"Princess, we have to leave now if we want to get there on time. We don't exactly live close to them." He smirked. "Unless you don't mind me breaking a few speed limits on the way there."

She snapped her make-up bag shut. "I'll put it on in the car," she muttered. She walked quickly towards the door. "And I'm driving!" she called behind her.

* * *

A car beeped outside of DJ and Izzy's apartment. "Hurry up, eh!" they heard. "Seriously!" another voice yelled.

Izzy giggled. "I don't think they're very happy with us."

"Let's go then." DJ paused by the door. "And Izzy, leave the gun here." Izzy pouted and left it on the table. She started to walk towards him. "And the traquilizer dart," DJ told her. She frowned and took it out of her coat pocket.

She got to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know me too well. But you forgot to make me get rid of my tazer!" She darted out of the door laughing maniacally.

He smiled and stuck his head out the door. "Ezekiel, Eva, be careful! She's armed and dangerous!" he yelled playfully.

"Drop the tazer Izzy!" he heard Eva yell.

* * *

"Hey, can I leave early today?" Lela asked Trent.

"Yeah, sure. When?" he asked.

She grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "Now!" She pushed open the door and ran outside before Trent could say anything.

He rolled his eyes. _"I would dock her pay if I didn't like her so much. And now I've got to close early."_

_

* * *

_

Lela flipped open her cell phone. "Hey, Lindsay?"

"_Hi, Lea!"_

Lela ignored the mistake. "He should be on his way soon." She heard a gasp on the line.

"_Did you hear that everybody?" _Amy's voice was heard. _"Mommy, you don't have it on speaker." _Lindsay giggled. _"Oops. She said that Trent should be on the way soon."_

"I'm coming now," Lela told her.

"_Cool! See you soon!"_

_

* * *

_

Lindsay heard the doorbell ring. She hurried to the door to open it. Beth and Geoff walked into her house. Geoff sniffed. "Why does it smell like burnt chocolate?" he asked.

Beth's eyes narrowed. "You didn't try to cook again, Lindsay?"

"Do we have to eat it?" Geoff asked in dismay.

Beth elbowed him discreetly. "Don't be insensitive," she muttered.

"Paula got a cake," Lindsay said cheerfully.

Amy and Trina came running into the front room. "Uncle Geoff!" both of them screamed. They jumped at him and he picked up both of them.

"Hi girls!" he said.

"Where should I put this?" Beth asked, gesturing to the gift she was carrying.

"On the table," Lindsay told her.

"Did you bring us a present?" Trina asked.

Geoff laughed. "Auntie Beth has it."

The doorbell rang again and Lindsay opened the door for Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, and DJ. "Hi!" Lindsay said happily. The group trooped in. "Say hi," Lindsay told Trina and Amy. The girls waved and greeted the new guests while eating the gummy bears Beth had given them.

* * *

Trent drove his car into the driveway. He noticed all the cars parked in front of the next-door neighbor's house. _"I guess we'll have to apologize to them this year too." _He sighed. _"I wish they would just park in the driveway. Since they throw me a surprise party every year, it's not like I don't know that it's going to happen."_ He got out of the car and walked up the path to his front door. _"I should probably give them some time to get ready." _He started to pretend to search through his pockets. "Hmmmm, where did I put my keys?" he said loudly.

"He's here!" he heard Lindsay say through the door. "Everyone hide!"

"Talk softer, Mommy!" Amy said.

"Here they are!" he announced. He pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

He gasped. "Oh my gosh! I totally wasn't expecting this!"

Most people looked at him skeptically. _"He's such a bad actor," almost everyone thought in unison._

"_Thank goodness!" Lindsay thought. "I thought that he might realize that we were throwing him another surprise party!"_

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Trina announced.

Amy brought out a piece of cake with a candle in it. "Yeah, Happy Birthday!"

"Did Mommy make that?" he asked in surprise.

Everyone but Lindsay looked at him, amazed that he could still ask that question with a straight face after the sixth year of being married to her.

"Make a wish!" Trina said.

"_I wish that every birthday is as good as this one." _He blew out the candle.

* * *

A/N: Wow, My first one-shot! Happy birthday Trent! I hope you all enjoyed my were very crack.

Beth/Geoff

Izzy/DJ

Ezekiel/Eva

Harold Gwen

and then we actually have a canon couple! Yay for Courtney/Duncan.

PS- There were other people at the party. I just only mentioned a few of them because I wanted to get this up today.

Also, this is dedicated to Kelsica2 because she's the one who got me into Trindsay! (I hope you enjoyed Amy and Trina!)


End file.
